1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispensing system and more particularly to a liquid dispensing system for dispensing corrosive liquid chemicals or dangerous medical liquid products which are typically drawn from a container, such as a bottle or the like, to a plurality of mixing machines or the like. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a multi-port cap adapter which is mounted on the liquid container and which has a pair of take-off members extending therefrom, each of which are in communication with a mixing machine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrosive liquid chemicals and dangerous medical liquid products are typically contained in a container such as a bottle or the like and are frequently dispensed therefrom to a mixing machine. Applicant has previously received U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,456 and 6,142,345, each of which are entitled xe2x80x9cCLOSED LOOP DISPENSING SYSTEMxe2x80x9d.
In applicant""s earlier devices, a single take-off member is positioned at the upper end of the cap mounted on the container with a tube extending from the take-off member to a mixing machine. Although the devices of the above-identified patents work extremely well, it has been found that the inventions thereof have even greater capability and versatility if a pair of take-off members or ports are provided on the cap so that a single pick up tube in the container can provide two flow channels.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,456, a closed loop dispensing system is disclosed which includes a cap portion having a single dispensing tube support provided thereon upon which is mounted a dispensing tube which extends to a draw-off mechanism such as a dispenser, mixing machine, etc. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,345 also discloses the structure described hereinabove.
Although the systems disclosed in the ""456 and ""345 patents have met with considerable success, those systems are limited in that they can only provide liquid to a single draw-off mechanism. The instant invention enables liquid from a single container to be supplied to a pair of draw-off mechanisms. Although the invention described herein provides liquid to a pair of draw-off mechanisms, it is possible that the cap adapter could have three or more take-offs provided thereon.
This invention relates to a dispensing system for use with a container, such as a bottle or the like, having an outlet opening formed in the upper end thereof. A cap is removably mounted on the container for selectively closing the outlet opening. The cap includes a liquid passageway formed therein which has upper and lower ends. A dip tube is operatively fluidly connected to the lower end of the liquid passageway which extends downwardly into the liquid container. An adapter manifold is provided on the upper end of the cap and has a liquid compartment formed therein which is in fluid communication with the upper end of the liquid passageway in the cap. The adapter manifold has a pair of discharge passageways formed therein which are in fluid communication with the liquid compartment. The adapter manifold has a hollow take-off member above each of the discharge passageways which is in fluid communication with the associated discharge passageway. Each of the hollow take-off members are adapted to have a discharge tube secured thereto which extends to a mixing machine or the like which draws liquid thereinto by suction. A normally closed, one-way check valve is positioned in each of the discharge passageways which is movable between open and closed positions. Each of the one-way check valves permits liquid flow from the liquid compartment to the associated take-off member when in its open position. Each of the one-way check valves prevents liquid flow from the associated take-off member to the liquid compartment when in its closed position. Each of the check valves comprises a flexible, disc-shaped valve member. Preferably, a metering orifice is positioned in each of the take-off members. Although a pair of take-off members and a pair of check valves are described, it is possible that three or more take-off members and check valves could also be utilized.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved dispensing system for corrosive or dangerous liquids contained in a container such as a bottle or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dual-port cap adapter for a liquid dispensing system which enables liquid from a single container to be supplied to a pair of mixing machines or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multi-port cap adapter for a liquid dispensing system including a plurality of hollow take-off members, each of which have a metering orifice positioned therein.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.